It's most definitely is love
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Another sequel to my two fics Just my luck and Getting to know you. Athrun and Cagalli go on their first date after meeting just few days ago.


Hey guy's

Now this is another sequel to my two fanfics just my luck and getting to know you, I hope you guy's enjoy it and please review.

and depending on the reviews I will do one last sequel to it, where Athrun decided to proposes to Cagalli after dating for a year ^_^.

It's most definitely is love 

Cagalli glanced at herself in front of the Mirror, scanning for any faults at the way she was dressed at the current moment.

Normally she wouldn't be so conscious about what she was wearing, however in like a few minutes time she will be meeting Athrun Zala, a guy she had only met just two days ago.

He had called just yesterday night and Cagalli hadn't expected, she would have thought he would either call her a few days after their first meeting but definitely not a day after. It came to her as a shock when she had gotten a phone call at nine pm expecting it to be her mother or father.

Now she was stood in front of her full length mirror dressed in something she would never much be caught in unless she had to wear one.

But for some random reason she wanted to wear something nice. So she picked out a light blue denim skirt and a white lace button up shirt with a white tank top underneath, and on her feet laid a pair of black ballerina flats.

"Maybe I should change." Cagalli asked her best friend and flat mate Mir who was sat on Cagalli bed.

"Really Cagalli it looks okay." Mir told her friend.

Cagalli sighed "But I think this is a little too short though" she explained trying to pull her skirt further down "and I really don't want to give this guy the wrong idea" she added.

Mir laughed at her friend "Seriously Cagalli by the sound of this guy he more interested in getting to know you more than getting you into bed, and that skirt isn't even that short since it happens to go pass your knee by half an inch."

"I still think it too short though." she sighed.

Mir shook her head "Cagalli it not short and anyway I think it a little too late to change now" Mir told her looking at Cagalli alarm clock.

Just then the door bell rang "Wow he punctual" Mir muttered surprised "Or maybe he that much into you" she added with a grin.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and then all of a suddenly her face turned into a panic stricken one "Oh god he here" she screamed receiving a laugh from her friend.

"Right" Cagalli said as she begun to take two deep breaths, before making her way out of her room along with taking a coat with her to the front door with Mir trailing behind her.

"I hope you're not going to be standing behind me Mir" Cagalli suddenly said stopping at door and turning to her friend.

"Oh Come on Cagalli I want to a least see what this guy looks like." Mir frowned.

"No way Mir" she replied "and you get a chance to meet him if he want see again" she added, she then pushed her friend into the direction of the lounge.

"Go" Cagalli demanded.

"Okay, Okay I am going" Mir replied "jeez" she added.

Once Mir was out of sight Cagalli turned to the door way and with one last deep breath Cagalli answered the door nervously.

"Hey" she greeted a smartly dressed Athrun.

Athrun was stood at the door way in pair of plain black pants and a dark red button up shirt with a black jacket over it and in his hands he held a red rose.

"Hey" he greeted back with a smile "This is for you" he added holding the rose in front of Cagalli.

"Erm thanks" she replied taking the rose with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Athrun chuckled "It's no problem, it only right for a guy to get his date something a least" he smiled.

Cagalli smiled back "I guess" she replied "But I haven't gotten anything for you" she added feeling guilty, as she looked at the rose.

The blue haired male only smiled "You agreeing to this date is enough for me" he told her "By the way you look lovely" he added making the golden haired girl blush.

"Erm thanks" she replied trying not to blush more "well shall we go now" she added changing the subject.

He replied by holding his arm out for her, Cagalli smiled and closed her apartment door before hooking her arm around Athrun's.

****************************Cagallina Rosette Zala************************************

"Wow" Cagalli said surprised her eyes wide opened as Athrun parked his car near to what seem to be a deserted beach.

With the sun shining brightly high up in the sky and the ocean been so clear and blue, that you could see the fishes gliding in the water Cagalli just couldn't help been awed by it.

"It's so beautiful" Cagalli suddenly as she opened the passenger and got out.

Athrun had parked near a cliff with a metal barrier that over looked the beach and the clear blue ocean.

The blue haired male smiled at Cagalli as he got out of the car "I thought you might like it here" he said.

Cagalli turned to face him and let a smile adorn her lips "You must have a great memory then."

Athrun chuckled "I sure do" he grinned "or else I really wouldn't have known where to take you today and what to plan" he added.

Cagalli laughed "and what have you got planned for me if you don't mind me asking."

The blue haired male smiled warmly at her "Well my plan happens to be down those steps" he replied pointing to a flight of stone steps on the other side of the parking area.

"That lead's on to the beach doesn't it?" she asked.

Athrun nodded and then suddenly grasped her hand in his with smile etched on his lips he then led her down the flight of steps.

Once they reached the end of the of the stairs and stepped on to the golden yellow sand, Cagalli's eyes widen at the sight of a large checked blanket laid out on the sand a few inches away from the stairs.

Laid beside the blanket was an open wicker basket and on top of the blanket was three containers, two of them was filled with slices of juicy beef with a sweet chilli sauce on a bed of jasmine rice.

And in the very last container it was filled with strawberries covered in milk and white chocolate.

"I have this feeling your thinking this maybe too much for a first date" Athrun suddenly said noticing Cagalli's widening eyes.

Cagalli tore her eyes away from the picnic "You read my mind" she replied making him chuckle "and well I really think this is more for I don't know maybe for people who have dated for a least maybe a two or three months" she added.

Athrun smiled "Well if it helps, even though I haven't known you so long it feels as If I have known for that long. If you get what I am saying."

Cagalli let a smile touch her lips "I do" she replied, she really did because she somehow felt the same.

"In that case I am very glad you do" he smiled "I really wouldn't know what to say if you didn't" he added.

Cagalli chuckled and then glanced down at the picnic "Thank you by the way" she suddenly said.

The blue haired man raised an eyebrow "for what?" he asked confused.

Cagalli smiled warmly "for all this" she answered. "For remembering what I liked" she added.

Athrun smiled back "It no problem, what type of date would this be if I didn't take you somewhere I know you liked" he replied "and anyway a picnic on a beach is a better way for me to get to know you more especially when it deserted like this" he added.

"Well but still it really nice of you too, so thank you" she smiled.

"Like I said Cagalli it's no problem" he replied, before pulling her to sit down on the blanket.

*************************Cagallina Rosette Zala************************************

"That was delicious" Cagalli complimented finishing her meal up and handing the container to Athrun.

Athrun who was sat crossed legged beside her smiled "Glad you liked it" he replied placing his and Cagalli finished container beside the basket.

Before pulling out bottle of champagne and opening it up pouring cup each.

Cagalli watched him with her eyes once again wide opened in surprise "Athrun" she gasped "Your really didn't need to go too far and buy champagne" she added as Athrun handed her a cup.

The blue haired male smiled "It was worth it" he replied "and well I think it goes well with our dessert" he added suddenly opening the last container with a smile.

At the sight of chocolates covered strawberries a smile reached Cagalli's lips, she just couldn't believe he had remembered almost everything she liked.

"You're full of surprised" she said taking a small sip of her sparkling wine.

He smiled "Well you could say I am" he replied picking up a strawberry and placing in front of Cagalli lips. "Bite" he added at the end.

The golden haired female couldn't help but blush at this "Yes you are" she suddenly uttered nervously sipping her alcoholic drink.

He chuckled "I am making you nervous?" he asked with a grin.

Cagalli nodded her head "Yes" she uttered into her cup as her cheeks grew redder by the second.

He smiled and then suddenly pulled his hand back as he himself felt his own cheeks turn red. "Sorry" he uttered glancing down on to the blanket.

Now he was suddenly feeling very nervous at how forward he had been, but then he guess that what love did to you.

Suddenly Cagalli giggled and then smiled as she picked Athrun hand that was holding the strawberry and brought it to her lips before taking a small bite.

"Yum" she smiled dazing Athrun.

She then took the half eaten strawberry from his hand and held it to his lips "Bite" she said like he had said to her.

A dazed Athrun did what Cagalli said and took a bite of the strawberry leaving it stem.

Cagalli smiled and placed it near one side of the container, she then looked over to the clear ocean "You know I wished you told me we were coming here" she sighed.

Bringing Athrun out from his daze "Why's that?" he asked suddenly looking at her.

The golden haired female smiled "Because then I could have brought my swim suit and gone for a swim" she replied "The ocean seem very inviting at the moment" she added smiling at the clear blue water.

Athrun cheeks suddenly turned red at the thought of the girl beside him in a swim suit possibly a two piece one, but she seem like the type of girl who would prefer a one piece swim suit.

Shaking the thought out of his head he tore his eyes from her and laid down on the blanket and looked at the ocean "Well maybe we could come back next time" he said.

"And what made you think I'll go on a 2nd date with you" Cagalli suddenly asked raising an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner returning her gaze to Athrun.

Athrun chuckled "Well I am not so sure if you will but I know I try to persuade you" he answered as he returned his gaze to Cagalli.

"Mind me asking how?"

"I have ways" he teased with a grin.

Cagalli chuckled "I can see that" she smiled "since you seem to surprise almost every second" she added.

Athrun smiled and then sat up to look at her "Is that a good surprise or bad?" he asked.

She laughed and then looked at the ocean staying silent for moment "It's a good one" she soon answered.

Then all of a suddenly she found herself once again surprised as Athrun lean in unknown to Cagalli and kissed her ever so passionately, and she surprised herself and kiss him back.

And that was when both of them knew that they will definitely be seeing each other more.

***************************Cagallina Rosette Zala************************************

"I've had a wonderful time" Cagalli said as she took the seatbelt off. "So thank you Athrun for taking me on a picnic on the beach" she added with a smile picking up the rose from her lap.

Athrun smiled softly back "I have too" he replied taking his own seat belt off and getting out of his car.

He then made his way to Cagalli side and opened the door for her like a true gentleman would.

Cagalli smiled "Thank you" she said getting out and as she did Athrun suddenly pulled out two red roses for her.

"Athrun" she uttered surprised again.

He chuckled and then he smiled down softly at her "I just wanted to give you more than just the one rose when I picked you up" he told her "and well call it a romantic gesture from your new boyfriend" he added.

Cagalli couldn't help smile, after their kiss earlier he had asked her if she would be his girlfriend in almost a teenage manner too and of course she agreed.

She liked him or course and he liked her, and they got on well so why not.

"Well thank you then" she said taking the two roses from him adding it to the first rose he gave her.

"You're welcome" he replied smiling as he and Cagalli walked to her apartment building entrance

"So" Cagalli begun to say as she turned to face Athrun upon reaching the entrance, "I guess it good night and that I'll be seeing tomorrow" she finished with a soft smile.

The blue haired male smiled softly back at her "of course we will" he replied, before leaning in and kissing her softly on her lips.

"Good night Cagalli. I'll see you tomorrow night" he smiled after the kiss and then he left leaving Cagalli in dazed state like when she had left him.

"I think I may have already fallen completely and permanently in love with this guy" Cagalli suddenly mutters to herself as she watched Athrun drive away in a daze.

Once Athrun car was out sight a long sighed escaped her lips as she found herself missing him already "It's most definitely is love." She uttered before entering her building.

***************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*********************************

Hope you enjoye and review guy's


End file.
